Gas Trip
by Hicks07
Summary: Okay so here’s a one-shot about my character Emily from my story A Gypsy Lost in the Twilight Zone, I hope you like


_Gas Trip _

_Okay so here's a one-shot about my character Emily from my story A Gypsy Lost in the Twilight Zone, I hope you like… _

_The Winchester's ages:_

_Dean- 15  
Sam-11  
Emily- 5_

_The Winchester family_ _was driving trough Arizona on their way to John's next hunt. All three kids were asleep Sam and Emily in the back of the Impala and Dean in the front, John pulled into a gas station and ran inside to grab some coffee and get the kids a snack for when they woke up. _

_In the car, Emily had just woken up and had to use the restroom. "Sammy" she poked her brother "Sammy I gotta go potty."_

"_mhm whatever" Sam rolled over and went back to sleep, getting out of the car Emily grabbed Moses, her stuffed bears, and made her way to the back of the station were the restrooms are. _

_As Emily made her way to the restroom, John came out of the station and got back in the impala glancing in the back he saw two lumps, assuming it was his youngest two children, John got back on the main road and headed to the interstate._

_Minutes after the impala had sped away Emily came out of the bathroom with her bear and went into the store so she could ask her Dad to buy her and Moses a candy bar. When she walked into the store and looked around but her daddy wasn't in the store. "Daddy" she called _

"_Are you alright darling?" an elderly woman asked her, she and her husband owned the store_

"_I want my Daddy" the little girl ran out of the store and into the parking lot in search of her families Impala. Not seeing it anywhere she began to cry. The elderly woman from inside followed her outside and took Emily's hand and walked her back into the store. _

"_Come on sweetie, I'm sure your dad will be back soon. What's your name honey?" she asked_

"_Dean says I'm not s'ppose to talk to strangers"_

"_Well sweetie that's true, but I'm gunna help you so can you tell me your name" after pausing to think about it the little girl nodded to the elderly woman_

"_I'm Emmy and this is Moses, Sammy says he's not real, but he is" _

"_It's nice to meet you Emmy and it good to meet you too Moses; I'm Evelyn, what's your last name, Emmy?" _

"_Winchester"_

"_Like the rifle" said a voice behind them, an elderly man walked over towards the two ladies_

"_Yes Sir" Emily nodded, the man smiled at her and then kissed the woman, Evelyn. He was obviously her husband_

"_And who is this?"_

"_I'm Emmy Winchester, and I'm five. This is Moses, he don't have a age" _

"_Well, Miss Emmy Winchester, five's a pretty big age" Emily just nodded her head, cause after all five was a very big age it was a whole hands worth. _

_Emily looked at the man for a minute, "What's your name, Mister?" _

"_My name's Art, would you like a yoo hoo?"_

"_A what?" Emily asked raising one of her eyebrows _

"_You're telling me you've never had a yoo hoo?" Art feigned surprise "Well Miss Emmy, were gunna have to change that."_

_Art went to one of the coolers in the back of the store and came back with a drink and handed it to Emily "here ya go Hun."_

"_Thank you Sir" Opening the drink, her eyes got big as she drank the chocolaty drink, it was good._

_Emily, Evelyn and Art sat in the rockers outside the store. After ten minutes or so Emily heard the familiar roar of the Impala._

"_Emily!"_

"_DADDY" Emily got up and ran over to her father. Who scoped her up in his arms giving her a hug "You lefted me here."_

"_Are you okay, Princess?" _

"_Yes Sir the nice people they were nice to me, they gave me a yoo hoo."_

"_Well did you say thank you?"_

"_Yes Sir" she hugged her father's neck again. He set here down and went to talk to Art and Evelyn. Dean got out of the car and Emily ran to him _

"_D! I knowed you'd come to get me, Moses was scared but I wasn't cause I's a big girl"_

"_Yeah Emmy you're a big girl." Sam was next to them now too, Emily looked at Sam,_

"_Why didn't you tell Daddy, I was in the potty" she pouted until Sam picked her up and set her on the hood of the impala, _

"_Look Emmy, I'm sorry if it makes you feel better, Dad already chewed me out" Emily glared at him for a minute "So do you forgive me?"_

"_I do but Moses doesn't, you got to apologize to him too." Rolling his eyes Sam looked at his sisters stuffed bear _

"_I'm sorry Moses" Emily smiled at her brother and kissed his cheek. _

"_Thanks Sammy."_

"_Alright kids, everyone in the car, including you Emily Grace" _

_The Winchesters drove off and Emily waved to her knew friends one last time and then settled into her seat next to Sam. _

__-_-_-_-__

_A/N: Ok tell me what you think, this actually happened to me so it was easy to write but I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review if ya want._


End file.
